


The One Where Aumerle Plaits Richard's Hair For Bed.

by TheMalhamBird



Series: MalhamBird's Cabinet of Curiosities (Fic Longer Than 500 Words, Probably Less Than 1000 Words) [1]
Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Aumerle helps Richard get ready for bed. And badgers him about repealing their cousin.
Relationships: Edward 2nd Duke of York | Duke of Aumerle/Richard II of England
Series: MalhamBird's Cabinet of Curiosities (Fic Longer Than 500 Words, Probably Less Than 1000 Words) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685437
Kudos: 8





	The One Where Aumerle Plaits Richard's Hair For Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to transfer the fics and snippets from my Tumblr account across to Ao3 so that they’re findable. The fic below is one of them and may have been written at any point between 01/04/2020 and sometime during 2018…

Richard couldn’t pinpoint with any accuracy when the bedchamber had stopped being his and become theirs, but he was glad of it. Aumerle still, technically, had his own chamber, of course, but there was scarcely anything left in it- a few items of clothing that were warm or practical but also old and not very fashionable, his cousin’s least favourite pairs of shoes, that sort of thing. Richard was glad of it; he had missed sharing space with another person ever since Anne–  
Aumerle swore. Richard put down his hairbrush and twisted in his seat by the vanity, a smile spreading across his face at what he saw. Aumerle was sitting on the edge of their bed, trying in vain to tug the other shoe off his foot. Richard rose gracefully and walked over, sinking wordlessly to one knee. Aumerle obligingly stuck the offending foot on Richard’s raised knee, and Richard set to work. “It tends to help if you undo the laces first,” he said, doing just that; Aumerle huffed. “I loosened them,” he argued; Richard smirked, and eased the shoe off. He set it carefully to the side, then bent his head and pressed his lips to the centre of Aumerle’s foot and kissed it lightly. Aumerle’s foot twitched delightfully; Richard placed a kiss on his lover’s ankle, then one just above the knee, and looked up at Aumerle, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips.  
“May I go on?”  
Aumerle groaned. “Your majesty is gorgeous.” he said, “But it’s late, and I’m tired, and we have to be up again in four hours to continue the riveting discussion on tax reform so…’”  
Richard rose to his feet again and placed a quick kiss on the top of Aumerle’ s head. “Help me with my hair?”  
“But of course.” Aumerle moved back on to the bed and Richard snatched a length of ribbon from the vanity then climbed up on to the bed next to him. Aumerle ran his fingers reverently through Richard’s hair, before starting to weave it into a plait. Richard’s breathing hitched slightly as Aumerle’s fingers brushed the nape of his neck, and Aumerle smiled fondly, pausing to drop a kiss on to Richard’s shoulder. “I love you.”  
“I’m glad I have you with me,” Richard replied. “I don’t know I could have done any of this without you.”  
“"I’m glad to have been of service. There,“ Aumerle added, satisfied as he finished the braid. Richard handed him the ribbon and Aumerle tied it off neatly. Richard twisted round and kissed him softly. Then he swung off the bed and pulled back the covers to climb into it properly, as Aumerle opted for the far more inelegant solution of scrambling beneath the covers from on top of them. He waited until Richard was sitting comfortably, then snuggled up next to him, yawning as Richard pulled his plait over his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around him. “We need to talk about Henry,” he said, aware that if he kept putting the subject off his father would go berserk.  
“We do,” Richard agreed, only tensing a little, “but not in bed. Nice conversations only in bed.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since you brought up our cousin a minute ago.”  
“Gaunt’s been dead a year, almost. He’s behaved himself, more or less and-”  
“Alright, we’ll repeal him.”  
Aumerle sat bolt upright with shock and twisted around. “Say that again?”  
“I said, we’ll repeal him. You can tell your father to stop nagging you about it first thing in the morning.” Richard cracked open his eyes. “Now come back here will you?”  
Aumerle settled again. “That was surprisingly easy.” he commented.  
“I’m keeping Hal,” Richard warned. “If Henry wants him back, too bad, I’m the King and I like having my nephew at Court.”  
“Whatever you say,” Aumerle said through another yawn. He rather suspected Henry would be furious if Richard tried to retain wardship of his heir, but that was a quarrel for another time, and Aumerle agreed with Richard: it was nice having the youth at Court. He closed his eyes. “Sleep well, your majesty.”  
“Sleep well, Ned,” Richard replied, and within seconds, both of them were.


End file.
